


He Looks So Hot When He's Mad

by Umbreeunix



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hate Speech, Humiliation, Insults, Love/Hate, M/M, Punishment, Short One Shot, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreeunix/pseuds/Umbreeunix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever wonder what other things might have happened when the boy meets the ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looks So Hot When He's Mad

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I came up with in a Skype call, which I basically extended some more.  
> I'm sorry I'm a gross, gay shipper.

That hair was set ablaze, hollowed eyes shone with bright pupils as the specter managed to corner me against the wall. I knew who this was, there was no mistaking it, this was the man I killed, the man I pushed down a ledge to be impaled by spikes and subsequently lost my arm because of it. Now he was back, as a specter, and had me cornered against the wall with no escape. I should have been scared, I should have been absolutely terrified. But as my eyes slowly trailed onto the gaze of the livid ghost towering over me there is only one thought flooding my mind.

_Fuck, Lewis looks so hot when he's angry._

It was as if the flames of those pink locks scorched my cheeks, trying to barely let out a sound, hoping to strangle back my attraction before it could be seen. Well it seems going unnoticed wasn't possible, unearthly growls echoing from that skull head as his hateful gaze scopes my body, shuddering at the malice behind it. Quickly I crossed my legs, hoping to god that strain wouldn't be seen but of course he knew, and the next words he spoke were like a spit to the face.

"Is this a JOKE to you?" even though I expected it the tone was a good smack to the cheek, and so was the intruding knee between my thighs. I couldn't say a word, only whimper while the skull ground into me, hugging myself so I wouldn't cling to the ghost that was casting his shadow over me. It seemed the way I reacted only made him angrier, because he's grinding into me again, hard, "or maybe you are just some sort of sick freak." I tried to defend myself, but it wasn't until I opened my mouth that the knee pressed harder, and instead of words all that comes out are strangled moans and a huff of hair escaping my lungs.

"L-Lewis please, I'm not... I mean I-I didn't mea- aaahh!" another push up, my toes barely touching the floor anymore while a tent rises in my jeans. Lewis starts talking again, and though the words stung I was horribly addicted to that voice, wishing only to hear more. "You really are disgusting, getting some sick thrill from being punished, you really are a freak aren't you?"

I fumbled my words, my mind starting to disappear in the clouds while my body burned for more of the friction, "I-I um, n-n-no I do-" He was cut off once again, but this time it wasn't a knee. Instead a large palm was kneading against his arousal, pressing hard with the butt of his palm and squeezing out a loud moan while his legs spread for the ghost, a wet spot spreading on the front of my jeans.

Lewis went on, "you were my best friend Arthur, my closest friend. I TRUSTED you Arthur. And now look at me, I'm DEAD. I'm dead and YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME." I trembled, his voice got terrifyingly loud and I rose my arms, prepared for the specter to strike at me. It never happened though, instead all that came was a harsh squeeze before the ghost started to rub my groin. I guess he took pity on me, because we were friends, and I wish I could have told him I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to kill him, that all of it was an accident, but the words just wouldn't come out past my choked moans and heavy breathing.

"L-Lewis... wai- ooh!" I could barely push his name past my lips, and a sudden moment of clarity washes over me. I shouldn't be feeling this good, this shouldn't be feeling so amazing, so right, just so perfect. But it did, Lewis' ghost was pumping my clothed erection, rough and fast, and even though the denim chafed and the squeezes hurt on occasion it all felt so **good**. Even knowing that Lewis probably hated me more than anyone else didn't deter this, the growls only making my body twitch, moaning his name, begging for more, though it was hard to know if my words went heeded or not.

The only indication that he had heard was the faint growl that coated his ears like honey and drove him closer to that sweet release, "you are a disgusting, humiliating sight." I felt no sting then, I was too lost in the pleasure, the sweetness of his hand enveloping me wholly and completely. When I have him no coherent response he only moved faster, harder, I was a mess of moans, pants, and sweat. My tongue lolled out, my eyes rolled back as a knot formed in my stomach, so close, I was so close. Suddenly the hand stopped and I was whimpering, unaware I'd been clinging to the skeleton's shirt and that his glare still burned into my face.

"You like being degraded like this don't you?' Lewis asked, and unable to form words I just nodded, but it wasn't good enough for him. He squeezed my base and I nearly screeched, "SAY IT!" He ordered, loud and clear into my ear and the words spilled out of my mouth like a plea, " **yes**! Oh god y-yes I like it!" I was rewarded for my plea, the hand moved again, harder, faster, pulling me closer and closer to the edge till white spilled onto the floor in thick ropes, body tense and trembling the entire release till I'm emptied and slump onto the skeleton like a limp sack.

He dropped me though like the dead weight that I was, cleaning his hand with a kerchief he pulled from his front pocket, discarding it next to me. His face contorts into a sneer, "you better hope I don't catch you here again." Those were his last words and he was gone in a sweep of flames. And I was left there, basking in the afterglow with a puddle of my own fluids next to me, slowly realizing I was in love with a ghost that hates me.


End file.
